1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reflective highway markers suitable for assisting drivers at night and during storms and is particularly concerned with such markers that are adaptable for use in climates necessitating snow removal operations whereby the markers are continuously subjected to being dislodged or destroyed.
2. Prior Art
As is generally known, reflecting markers have long been used as a means of delineating the traffic lanes of a highway. The marker devices often employ reflectorized tape or a special reflecting assembly and where snowplow operation is necessary a special means for guiding a snowplow blade up over the marker and/or for rigidly attaching the marker to the road surface to prevent the marker from dislodging as a snowplow blade passes over it. Representative devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,396,639; 3,587,416; 4,035,059 showing the use of reflectorized tape; and 3,924,958 showing a resiliently depressible assembly.